Chance Meeting
by Dascini
Summary: From a request on tumblr for Idate/Samekichi. Isn't necessarily romance and can be seen as just them interacting. "Samekichi wasn't quite sure what to make of the other, while the man had helped save Tatsumiya and the Sea Kingdom, the orca was a dangerous and volatile being."


_I received a request for Idate/Samekichi, though this isn't necessarily a romance fic. Depends on how you interpret it. Tried my best to keep Idate (that lovable asshole) in character. Enjoy._

_- Mira_

* * *

Samekichi had just recently gotten used to the peaceful life of the Sea Kingdom. For so long he had remained in the Sea of Death, having had to seal his damned (sick, twisted, disgusting, vile, horrible, cruel, despicable, once so pure and similar to him, how? why? if only, if only-) twin brother and his compatriots away along with himself. He would always think of Wadanohara as he waited for an opening to return, listen for her ocarina or imagine her beautiful smile.

When an opening appeared, he took it as soon as possible. Of course, the shark was quick to seal that opening after he had left, but he had done it. Samekichi was home.

After returning and locating Wadanohara (who had become such a wonderful sea witch and had actually grown a centimeter- though only one) he had returned with her to their old home. Fukami had been less than pleased to see him, and tensions were still high between the two, but he could live with that. Dolphi and Memoca had mostly forgiven the past, though Memoca had a habit of attacking him now and then (though she claimed it was playing, and sometimes she even drew him being attacked by some strange robot version of herself? Wadanohara really knew how to pick familiars.) and Dolphi would hide from "the scary shark", but all in all it was peaceful.

While the peace was nice, it could sometimes make him restless. The more mature shark would often find himself taking swims to nearby islands, then taking walks around them. It was a way of patrolling, but also a way of occupying his team. Peace is preferable to war, but it can be fairly dull.

It was such an instance that he now found himself staring down the face of his once-attacker. Truthfully, the man was not sure what to make of the orca. While the smoker had almost murdered him for "fun", he had also helped Tatsumiya and the Sea Kingdom during the war. With these mixed feelings in mind, Samekichi stared defensively at the older male.

Orca, or as his real name was, Idate, had been going on another stroll. It was so boring in the Arctic when no one came to play, he could even go for getting beaten up by that Shirokuma and friends. At least it meant having something to do. Lately it seemed as if everyone was busy with their own problems, no one really came to pick a fight with him.

Deciding to explore the wondrous world once more, the suave man had chosen to visit the Sea Kingdom again. It had been quite a while since he had found himself there, and the orca truly hoped he could find that shark boy to bully again.

Just as luck would have it, the boy had appeared before him. Smirking at the younger, Idate put out his cigarette and threw it onto the ground, thoroughly enjoying the other's defensive stance. Ah, yes, he could certainly have fun with this. It seemed the other had changed since they met- though it didn't matter, he liked to bully the weak and the strong equally.

"Well, if it isn't shark boy," he gave a low whistle, already lighting up another cigarette. Nicotine was an endless addiction.

"What are you doing here?" Samekichi growled, keeping poised for any sort of attack.

"Oh, I'm just on a stroll again. It's pretty boring where I'm from right now," Idate replied, taking a drag of his cancer stick.

"…You-" the other started, gritting his teeth. There was just something about the other that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hey, it seems like things've changed a lot here, huh. You especially. Are you actually strong now," the older man cut him off, smirking slightly at the shark. It was less of a question and more of a challenge.

"Strong enough to take you on," the grey-eyed boy shot back, growing more irritated and uneasy by the second.

"Oh? Shall we judge that, then? I love to bully sharks, especially strong ones," Idate questioned, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"You're on," Samekichi glared, getting ready to pounce.

The orca merely stared at the other for a moment, smiling in that unnerving and all too irritating way of his. After a few moments of silence, he grinned, sharp teeth on display for the younger boy to see. In moments, they were on each other- Samekichi trying to gain the upper-hand, and Idate easily outmaneuvering him.

This battle went on for a while, though ultimately Idate won once more. Samekichi himself stood, panting and holding his bleeding arm, a bite taken out of it.

Watching him with amusement, Idate spoke, "It's been a while since I had shark. Thanks for the fight, kid, helped relieve my boredom."

"…" the shark continued to stare at him with grit teeth, obviously ruffled by the other's words.

"Ha, ha, but I won't kill you this time. You're a fun little shark boy to play with," the orca continued taking a drag from his cigarette. Thinking for a moment, he spoke, "Though you did get stronger. Congrats on that."

"I don't need a congrats from you," Samekichi hissed, less than pleased by the other looking down on him.

"Now, now, no need to be upset. It's all in good fun. Here, as a reward for growing stronger, I'll give you these," the taller replied, pulling out a box from his jacket. With a flash, he tossed them to the other, almost laughing as Samekichi fumbled to catch it with one hand.

"…Cigarettes?" the boy questioned, staring with disdain at the box.

"Be grateful, I don't just share those with anybody, kid," Idate replied easily, turning his back on the other. Smiling to himself, the orca bid farewell, "See you around, shark boy."

Samekichi watched until the other was completely gone, not trusting the orca in the least. Once the other had completely disappeared, he looked down at the box in his grasp once more. …Well, perhaps he could try using these (though Wadanohara would certainly disapprove).


End file.
